Kissing the Pain Away
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Hiro burns his throat with his coffee and it hurts to speak. When Spencer finds out, he offers Hiro a way to take his mind off the pain. The method Spencer chooses to do this surprises Hiro immensely, but it works all the same.


Title: Kissing the Pain Away  
Summary: Hiro burns his throat with his coffee and it hurts to speak. When Spencer finds out, he offers Hiro a way to take his mind off the pain. The method Spencer chooses to do this surprises Hiro immensely, but it works all the same.  
Pairings: Spencer/Hiro  
Warnings: Yaoi. Another attempt at an odd pairing. Uke Hiro.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

My first attempt at uke!Hiro. And who better to pair him up with than the ever seme Spencer? This is going to be fun X3 Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Kai!" Hiro calls out as he lifts his head up from papers he is working on, on the behalf of the BBA. God damn things seem to breed when he's not looking and he wants to get them done and out of the way before sunset.

A few moments later, a dual hair blader pops his head into the room, a slight expression of annoyance on his face. "What?"

"Could you get a coffee for me?" Hiro asks, running a weary hand through his hair as he shuffles the papers around with his other. "I'm going to be here all day."

Kai raises an eyebrow but finds himself nodding all the same. It's a simple request, and he's the only one -other than Hiro- who can make a coffee without turning it into toxic waste. "Yeah, alright."

"Thanks Kai," Hiro murmurs turning once again to his papers. Hopefully, in a few more hours he can all these done.

A few minutes later, Kai reappears, carrying a large mug of coffee in one hand, a plate of biscuits in the other. He places the items down on a clear part of Hiro's desk, discreetly eyeing the paper work. He frowns and shakes his head.

Typical, Hiro always seems to get stuck with the work no one else from the BBA wants to do themselves.

They tried to do the same thing with Kai, but they soon realized that Kai would rather spit in their eye then waste his time doing paper work.

"Be careful, it's really hot," Kai warns before leaving the room again.

Hiro vaguely hears the warning, but takes no heed to it. He's had hot coffee before. The hotter the better, actually.

Too busy reading the papers in front of him, Hiro grabs his coffee and takes a large gulp. But the coffee is still far too hot and it burns as it goes down his throat. The pain is horrendous as Hiro coughs and splutters the rest of the coffee onto the papers in front of him, his hand immediately flying up to his throat, clutching it desperately in an attempt to sooth the pain. He leaps to his feet to lean over his table, the chair falling with a crash to the floor. He begins gasping for breath, trying to get air back into his lungs. He swallows thickly and then hisses in pain.

"God damn it," Hiro mutters, but immediately regrets it when his throat tightens from the pain.

He stands still for a moment, breathing in slowly and deeply, trying his best to ignore the pain. He soon realizes that the quickest way for the pain to stop is not to speak. And hopefully it will only take about an hour or so.

"What happened?" Kai's voice suddenly reaches his ears.

Hiro tilts his head to the side to see Kai enter the room, concern shimmering in his eyes when he sees the coffee mug on the floor, the liquid seeping into the carpet. He blinks at the sight before turning to leave the room. But he returns moments later, paper towels in his hands to clean up the mess.

"So?" Kai asks as he hands a towel to Hiro to wipe up the mess on his desk. "What happened?"

Hiro can do nothing but shake his head and focuses his attention to cleaning, all the while feeling Kai's eye staring at him. He folds his arms, waiting for a verbal and coherent reply. However, after a few moments of silence, Kai's lips suddenly twitches into a smirk.

"You burnt your throat, didn't you?" he asks.

Hiro merely frowns, pressing his lips together in frustration. He glares at Kai for a few minutes, his eyebrow twitching ever so slightly. He hopes that his glare is warning enough for Kai to leave him alone. Instead Kai's surprises him when he starts to chuckle.

"This is just too funny," he laughs, turning on his heel and exiting the room.

Biting his lip to stop himself from screaming out in frustration, Hiro thumps his fist on his desk, his eyebrow now twitching violently. Of all the stupid things he's done in his life, this has to be up there as the most absurd. He's temporary lost his voice because he couldn't handle a hot cup of coffee.

Hear that noise? That's the sound of his reputation of being cool and unshakable fluttering out the window.

Yeah, Tyson's going to get a real kick out of this. There's no doubt his little brother is going to use this piece of information as blackmail sometime in the near future.

Well, maybe Kai won't tell him. He still hasn't told the world champion the time when Hiro poked himself in the eye with a straw from a drink.

And he's grateful for that.

"So, he was telling the truth."

Hiro presses his lips together in a thin line, breathing deeply through his nose. He should have known Kai would tell Spencer about his little predicament. Must be payback for something. He isn't sure what, but he knows for certain he did something to annoy the enigma.

Not like that's hard to do, or anything.

"Well, isn't this a sight to see?" Spencer says with an amusing tone to his voice as he steps further into the room. "A mute Hiro. I should probably take a photo of this special occasion."

"Bite me," Hiro hisses, but winces a fraction of a second later. He grinds his teeth together in frustration when Spencer chuckles a deep laugh at him, amusement dancing around in his sea green eyes.

"Oh, this is amusing," he smirks.

Hiro feels like screaming at the blonde to shut the hell up, but restrains himself. He doesn't want to make his throat any worse than it is already. The pain will subside soon, and when it does, he's going to give this Russian a right ear full.

Not entirely sure why, but Spencer seems to annoy the hell out of Hiro. There could be a factor of things such as the way the blonde portrays himself as some kind a brainless lug, when in fact he has an IQ higher than that of Judy or Bruce, Hiro's father.

It also could be the fact that Spencer is 19 years old, two years younger than Hiro, but is taller, stronger, broader and more muscular than he is. He has hands the size of dinner plates and is able to rip a phone book in half.

Of course his talents don't stop there. He can speak four different languages quite fluently, read three more. He's a whiz at building and repairing things. And has been recognized world wide for his Beyblade strategies.

Hiro narrows his eyes in a fearsome manner. Spencer's just so perfect.

It's enough to make Hiro sick.

"Don't look at me like that," Spencer says, pulling Hiro out of his musings with a chuckle. "None of this was my fault, now was it?"

Hiro wishes there was a way for him to blame the blonde, but can't think of anything on the spot so he ends up intensifying his glare at him, crossing his arms over his chest, indicating his annoyance.

Spencer suddenly steps right in front of him, slipping a finger under his chin, making his head tilt back. Hiro blinks through the blue strands of his hair, mildly wondering what the bulky blader is trying to do.

"I think I know of a way to get your mind off the pain," Spencer tells him mysterious. "If you're interested of course."

Hiro raises an eyebrow, but before he has the chance to reconsider, he finds himself nodding yes in reply.

The smirk on Spencer's face widens a fraction more, a hint of mischievousness about it. "Good to know," he says as he tightens his grip on the Beyblade coach's chin and then suddenly leaning forward and pressing his lips firmly against Hiro's.

Instead of widening in shock, Hiro's eyes immediate shut close, plunging him into a world of darkness. He slowly begins to return the kiss, relaxing into it when Spencer wraps his strong arms around his waist, trapping him against his chest. After some surprisingly gentle prodding, Hiro parts his lips, allowing Spencer entrance into the warm, velvety interior of his mouth. Their tongues met and soon begin the battle of dominance. However, Hiro uncharacteristically submits, allowing Spencer to take control.

The pain of his sore throat flees his mind, only the feeling of Spencer searching every corner of his mouth and the gentle tickling of Spencer's breath on the side of his face as he breathes through his nose. He loses all sense of time, even forgetting about his whereabouts.

It's only when Spencer breaks the kiss does Hiro reenter the world of reality. As the mists the bewilderment lifts from his mind, Hiro realizes that Spencer has him pressed up against his desk, his arms tightly around his waist where Hiro, in turn, has he arms around Spencer's neck, his fingers entangled in the golden strands.

"That got your mind off the pain, didn't it?" Spencer asks smugly.

Hiro blinks and tenderly touches his throat. It's true. That kiss did take his mind off the pain. And he's not sure why. He's been kissed lots of times, by both sexes, but never has he succumb so totally to a kiss like this before.

Great. Hiro now realizes that Spencer is a better kisser than him.

Of course, Hiro can't find it within himself to actually feel annoyance at this little fact. He actually finds himself licking his lips, hoping to repeat that experience.

"It did," Hiro says hoarsely after a moment of silence. "Until you mentioned it again."

"Well," Spencer shrugs carelessly, his smirk never wavering. "Lets try it again."

* * *

X3 Please review. 


End file.
